


Erotic Punishment

by Joanne_c



Category: British Actor RPF, Velvet Goldmine RPF
Genre: BDSM, Background Het, Consensual Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian did something he needs to be punished for. Jonathan punishes him. Set sometime after the filming of The Dark Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotic Punishment

You let her fuck you, didn't you?" Jonny said, his tone bitter. "Didn't you, you fucking slut!"

He watched as Christian winced. He knew there was only one time Christian liked being called a slut, when he was on his knees, Jonny's collar around his neck, his arse presented for whipping or his mouth open and waiting for Jonny's cock. For some reason he loathed the word out of scene.

Jonny knew he wasn't rational. They had agreed that women were allowed outside of them, though they both preferred to share them given the choice. There were women Jonny didn't allow himself to have without his boy there, and he never scened without Christian there. That was a part of their agreement. The marks on Christian's skin were proof he hadn't kept to their agreement. Jonny looked at them in mingled anger and arousal.

"You know you're not supposed to do that. You signed the fucking contract. If it was a man, I'd be gone now, and you know it."

Christian nodded. He was on his knees, shirt off, not even protesting that his pants were too tight, though by the erection clearly visible, he would be feeling that they were tight by now. Jonny tried not to be too impressed. "I'm sorry, Sir," he whispered.

"I know you are. Now you're going to tell me exactly how it happened. Every detail, boy," Jonny said. "From the first moment you moved beyond vanilla sex - I don't need the details before then."

Christian took a deep breath, tears from the spanking Jonny had already given him shining in his eyes. "Maggie and I became friends. We were talking about Secretary and Velvet Goldmine, how filming stuff you do in real life is both strange and somehow a bigger turn on," he said. "We were in bed, she'd just let me fuck her, and she... she said how much she liked being called a slut."

"Go on," Jonny said to show he was listening.

"I called her that," Christian said. "I didn't mean it to do more, but... she called me one too." He bit his lip. "I sank into subspace the fastest I ever have - except the times with you, of course."

Jonny sighed softly. He knew he'd trained Christian to react to things like that, and he knew Christian rarely took liberties, but he hated the idea that someone else could do that. Still, he found it easier to forgive him knowing it was one of the techniques Jonny had trained him into, somehow. "Then?"

"She figured it out when I knelt for her," Christian said. "She got very dominant. Got out a strap-on and fucked me the way I was begging her to, and her nails... well... you know what happend."

Jonny nodded. "What else happened?"

"We agreed it would only happen once unless you were there. We did keep having sex and sometimes we'd have fantasies about getting dominant with each other, but we just did generally normal sex for the next few days, before filming ended. Then she went back to her partner and I went back to mine."

"With her marks on you," Jonny said harshly. He might be relatively okay with it, but Christian still needed to be punished.

"Yes," Christian nodded. Jonny was impressed that he didn't apologise again.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Jonny asked.

"Yes, Sir. I broke our conditions, and your trust in me not to act like a common whore," Christian replied.

"Do you have anything else to say for yourself?" Jonny asked.

"Only that I am yours to punish, Sir," Christian answered. "Nothing else is up to me now, I must simply endure whatever you deem fit."

The right answer. Jonny murmured a sound of agreement. "You're lucky, my whore," he said. "Your guilt and carrying the marks, as well as the spanking are enough. Well. Almost." He turned to Christian. "Get naked. I want to use my boy. Stake my claim to him."

Christian rose to his knees, swallowing. His hands were still unbound, and there was noticeable relief on his face when he slid the belt out and took the pants down to his knees, then moved so he could get them off - he knew better than to stand in Jonny's presence at a time like this. His cock was hard, huge, swollen and almost purple. He really did love the humiliation Jonny put him through.

"No better than a common street whore," Jonny said, and picked up Christian's belt. "I've decided you need a little more punishment. Just a few strokes of leather on your arse." He never could resist the quivering of Christian's arse as he begged for more. "Hands and knees."

Christian moved gracefully into position, cock hanging between his legs.

"Did you prepare yourself?" Jonny asked. "For my cock?"

"I always do, Sir, even when you may not want to use my slutty hole," Christian answered. "So yes," he said softly.

Jonny nodded and pulled the arm holding the leather belt back, then letting it fall across Christian's arse. He groaned himself at the sound of it hitting Christian's pristine white flesh, the mark slightly balancing the scratches on his back. Seven more, and Christian moaned and begged for each one. If Jonny could've managed more without coming all over himself from watching Christian, he would've doubled it - Christian could take it, it was Jonny's own need to reclaim his boy that prevented it.

He didn't give Christian a second to think about it - the belt was tossed aside and he lined up, sliding his cock fast and deep inside Christian's tight arse. "Fuck, boy, you're so damn tight," Jonny groaned. "Don't know how a slut keeps it so tight."

Christian knew better than to answer Jonny's sexual conversation. He just pushed back and moaned, begging for more, harder, faster.

Jonny pulled out and slammed back into him. "Who do you belong to, slut?" he shouted. "Who is your Master?"

"You, Sir!" Christian answered. "You! Only you!"

"Who owns your arse?"

"YOU!" Christian shouted, louder.

"Who owns your orgasm?"

"You!"

"Give it to me. Right the fuck now!" Jonny cried, giving him one concession, a hand stroking the impossibly swollen cock. He didn't know how Christian held on some days. He never asked. If Christian couldn't handle it, he would let him know.

He groaned as he felt Christian come, clenching tight around his cock, and then Jonny threw his head back and roared as he came inside Christian, filling him and marking him as his.

Panting as he lay on top of Christian, relishing the final moments before he pulled out, Jonny murmured in Christian's ear.

"I think we might need to invite Maggie to our hotel when we go over for the premiere..."

He could hear the satiated chuckle of agreement and he smiled. Christian knew who owned him, and it had been a while since Jonny got some pussy. Why turn down a pretty, willing girl?


End file.
